


Дерри, до востребования

by gellavonhamster



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster
Summary: Склад стихов по "Оно" (будет пополняться).





	1. Дикие лебеди (Беверли)

королева встаёт на заре и садится шить  
чтобы сны разогнать, чтобы дрожь усмирить в руках  
белоснежный муслин на ковёр как река бежит  
нарядила страну в крепдешин  
одела весь двор в шелка

по ночам королеве снится могильный смрад  
покосившийся дом, под водою – тела детей  
по ночам с королевой рядом названный брат  
целых шестеро, превращённые в лебедей

человеческих лиц не припомнить – напрасный труд  
но зато не забыть ни с чем не сравнимый страх  
им осталось недолго, и скоро они умрут  
и тогда кто-то жуткий станцует на их костях

потому из крапивы рубашки она плетёт  
каждой ночью во сне её руки все в волдырях  
это только поверье, но, может, оно спасёт  
по рубашке на брата, ещё одну для себя

каждый день королева блестяще играет роль  
улыбается, принимает похвал поток  
чуть повыше локтя синяки оставил король  
но никто не узнает, как он порой жесток

по ночам на щеках серебрятся дорожки слёз  
неизвестно, по ком – перечёркнуты имена  
на подушке январское пламя её волос  
как в стихах, что на свете читала она одна

всё в тумане, одно лишь понятно – грядёт беда  
старый шрам на ладони заметен едва-едва  
а крапивы во сне не достаточно никогда  
одному не хватает на спину  
другому на рукава

02.11.2019.


	2. Оборотень (Ричи)

если музыку сделать громче, то можно выжить  
если можно не быть собой – то не быть собой  
и надеяться, что никто тогда не услышит  
что твой смех иногда превращается в волчий вой

это только мерещится – всякое ведь бывает  
это только мурашки по коже – не дыбом шерсть  
это просто тебя понемножечку убивает  
невозможность принять окончательно, кто ты есть

вечно мечутся мысли – смешно, хаотично, рвано  
ты давно уж привык – не пытаешься приручить  
убегают, как ты убегаешь от хулиганов  
как бежит от охотников оборотень в ночи

повзрослеешь потом, перемеряешь масок ворох  
перепробуешь голосов бесконечный ряд  
только чтобы однажды вернуться в жестокий город  
тот, что помнит по-прежнему истинного тебя

и хотелось бы слиться, да только вы дали клятву  
и не бросить друзей, раз уж снова ты их нашёл  
победите вы, говоря объективно, вряд ли  
нет надежды на чудо – но есть ещё рок-н-ролл

и пускай говорят: невозможно вернуться в детство  
не купить и не выпросить юность ещё одну  
но хотя бы здесь те же люди и то же место  
и о той же любви снова воешь ты на луну

если музыку сделать громче, то можно выжить,  
как и если шутить обо всём безо всяких «но»…

эй, чудовище, волчий вой в отдаленьи слышишь?  
наша стая вернулась.  
нас много, а ты – одно.

13.01.2020.


End file.
